This invention relates to the glazing of ceramic articles.
Glazing is a well known technique wherein ceramic articles are coated with a glaze containing water, thereby providing a smooth, glassy, and oftentimes colorful finish after drying and firing. Glazes typically contain water, a metal oxide pigment, a glass frit material, one or more fillers and suspending agents, and one or more additives that effect viscosity. Glazes are most often applied to whiteware ceramic articles such as toilet fixtures, bathroom tiles, plates, cups, bowls, and the like. A problem exists in the making of such glazes articles, however, in that an undesirably long amount of time is required for the glaze to dry after being applied to a ceramic article, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of such products.